1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabric material to be utilized in the fabrication of items which are normally subjected to abrasion, punctures and tears during extended periods of use. More particularly, the invention relates to abrasion resistant, high strength composite padded fabric material for use in the fabrication of carpenters aprons and nail bags, tool pouches and tool holders, cordless tool holsters, belts and back support pads, knee pads, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Classically, tradesmen of many skill and vocational classifications have used tool pouches and tool holders, nail bags and aprons, belts and back support pads, tool holsters and other body supported and carried items fabricated out of leather, i.e., principally high grade cow hide material. Such material, when properly tanned, exhibits high tensile strength and longevity and is tough, non-abrasive and tear resistant in the context of rugged use by professional construction workers. Further, such material has been found to hold at its high stress seam areas joined by single or double stitching and/or rolled rivets. However, leather items for tradesmen are costly and they are heavy thereby leading in many cases to sore hips, tired legs and aching backs.
In recent years, numerous attempts have been made to lighten up tradesmen's tool carrying apparel and items through the use in their fabrication of various fabrics including heavy weave canvas materials and nylon and polypropylene thread woven fabrics. Such materials have proven to be objectional as not assuring product longevity and durability, particularly with respect to ravelling of the fabric materials at their edges and maintaining edge binding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fabric material and edge binding system for use in the fabrication of tradesmen aprons and nail bags, tool pouches and tool holders, belts and back supports, cordless tool holsters, knee pads, and related items.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved composite padded fabric material with bound edges for use in the fabrication of tradesmen items which are normally subjected to high abrasion, punctures and tears, and high pull forces, during extended periods of use.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved laminated padded fabric material and edge binding system for use in the fabrication of carpentry and construction worker aprons and nail bags, tool pouches and tool holders, belts and back supports and other items and which exhibits high abrasion, puncture and tear resistance and high strength characteristics throughout the material and at points of seaming and joinder via stitching and riveting.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved double laminated padded fabric material for use in the fabrication of tradesmen items and which includes at its edges binding fabric material exhibiting high strength and stress resistance in the areas of stitched fabrication and rivet affixation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and detailed descriptions of the invention, taken together with the accompanying drawing figures.